


celebrity is as celebrity does

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Memory Charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: What if Lockhart had prevented Harry from following the voice in the pipes? Why would he?





	celebrity is as celebrity does

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention, than by helping me answer my fan mail?" Professor Lockhart asked, unaware of Harry's growing irritation towards him. 

"Not really," Harry replied, his thoughts on the better way he'd have liked to serve detention: helping Ron clean the trophy room. Harry would even clean Ron's slug-barf off them, and the two would make snarky comments under their breath as Filch ranted and raved about hanging students up with manacles as detentions were when he was a boy. Alas, instead Harry spent monotonous hours penning address after address. 

After about four hours, Harry heard a voice - the same one he'd heard after Sir Nicholas' Death Day party. He asked the professor if he heard anything. 

"No, no, you're likely just tired, m'boy. Why, look at the time! Your hand must be positively aching by now! I have an amazing lotion that soothes cramps, invented it myself!" Professor Lockhart opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a brilliant blue tube of 'Lockhart's Luxurious Lotion'.

Harry thanked the professor half-heartedly, expecting him to hand over the tube, but instead Lockhart squeezed some onto his own hand before massaging Harry's. Harry felt somewhat weird about how close the professor was sitting next to him, but the hissing voice of "Rip. Tear. So hungry. It's been so long..." distracted him. 

"Sir, the voice-" 

"Shh, relax, Harry. How would you like a full-body massage? These chairs are bad for your back, y'know, and I wouldn't want a fellow celebrity suffering any pain for my sake." Harry shook his head, the voice in the pipes still scaring him. The professor's massage worked its way up Harry's arm, and Harry began to relax despite himself. Maybe he was hallucinating - Maybe the car crash had finally driven Harry round the bend - Maybe- 

The next Harry remembers is standing outside the Professor's office, relieved the detention was finally over. His bum hurt something fierce, perhaps he'd gotten a splinter? Then - 

"Harry, Harry, where've you been?" Hermione came running, before hugging her friend. She'd appeared to have been crying. 

"Lockhart- Detention- What happened?" 

"There's been another attack! Luckily, the only victim was Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, and ghosts can't die again, but he's been petrified!" 

"Oh- er- that's not good." 

"No, it's truly not. People are saying the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and - and Draco Malfoy said that- that Mudbl- oh you know the word, he said we'll be next. Oh, it's just awful!" 

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He was secretly relieved, however, because he now had an alibi - detention with Lockhart - so people would stop blaming Harry for the petrifications. 

Only, the taunting didn't stop. Harry tried to appeal even to Lockhart for help, but the man denied having Harry for detention that Saturday. Harry was confused by Lockhart's denial - didn't he want Harry to be seen as his protege? Wasn't that what the whole 'fame is a fickle friend' bit had been about? 

Harry was 'volunteered' to participate in the professor's little re-enactments again and again, so obviously Lockhart still wanted something to do with him. Lockhart would not go easy on Harry the way he had been previously, however - when Harry and Ron both forgot their essays on Wanderings With Werewolves, Ron only lost Gryffindor points but Harry was assigned another detention. 

Harry hated detention. He'd leave feeling like his mind was full of fog, the way he had felt during the previous summer living off of canned soup. But Harry ate well at Hogwarts, and regularly, so why- Why? Nothing made sense. 

And then the Quidditch game occurred. The professor had been an utter buffoon, fixing his broken arm by vanishing the bones within! Harry had a long night in the Hospital Wing, one where he confronted that idiot House Elf. The following morning, however, he was confronted in an entirely different nature. 

"Harry," Madam Pomfrey began, eyes oddly concerned despite his bones having all regrown. "I want you to be honest with me. You're a growing boy, and experimenting is natural. Are- are you sexually active?" 

Harry's confusion grew and grew. "I- er, I wank, if that's what you mean," the boy answered, blushing with embarrassment. 

"N-no, Harry, I meant with another person." Was Harry imagining a growing fear in her? Unwilling to speak, he merely shook his head. 

"Okay, okay. I- I need to visit the Headmaster, but I want you to stay right there. Your bones have grown back well, but there are some complications. You may have visitors if they leave when I return." Harry began to grow afraid. Madam Pomfrey never allowed visitors. Had she discovered something from the Dursley's? 

No visitors came, so Harry was unfortunately left alone with his worries. Had Madam Pomfrey discovered the voice in his head? Did she think he was the Heir of Slytherin now? Although- sexually active?! Could Dudley have done something to Harry in his sleep? No, Dudley wouldn't. He hated Harry too much and also feared Uncle Vernon's wrath. 

Madam Pomfrey flooed back the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore in tow. They both surprised Harry, who internally cursed at the fact he'd let himself be surprised. The two appeared to be having a conversation entirely with their eyes. Then Dumbledore looked at Harry, and Harry felt memories of detention swirl around inside his brain. He felt foggy and nauseous. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we had to ensure you weren't lying." Dumbledore said to Harry, who had no clue what was going on. Dumbledore then addressed the Healer beside him. "Memory charms. Professor Lockhart. Entirely my fault - I knew he was fraud but this- I never imagined he'd go so far-" Madam Pomfrey returned to her office to gather the Mind-Restorative Potions. She wasn't sure if repeated Obliviates could cause brain damage in a patient so young, so she was treating the more immediate symptoms first.

"Sir? What's going on?" Harry was unsure if he wanted the man to answer. 

Dumbledore looked at him with sad eyes. The child looked so small in a hospital bed. "Your diagnostic showed signs of unprotected anal sex. You also appear to be under the influence of multiple memory charms. It appears Professor Lockhart has been sexually assaulting you for weeks now. Harry, I am so, so sorry." 

Harry promptly threw up, causing Madam Pomfrey to shoo the Headmaster out of her domain. 

Hitwizards appeared to apprehend Gilderoy Lockhart that day at lunch in the Great Hall. They also scanned the school for Dark magic, which lost the Weasley family their pet rat and their daughter's diary, along with two priceless artifacts from the Come-and-Go Room. The Acromantula colony was escorted off-campus, and Head Auror Bones pardoned Hagrid as compensation. 

Dumbledore had Peeves cover Defense (an idea the Weasley twins, Ron, Harry, and, although obviously for another reason, Filch all appreciated) until a suitable replacement was hired, one who would break the jinx on the position by teaching for a year and a half: R J Lupin


End file.
